


Frying pans! Who knew, right?

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: "Once they were walking past the chef, Athena grabbed the frying pan out of the cook's hand and hit the man in front of her on the back of his head, knocking him out."Or a young woman walks into MACUSA and knocks out Grindelwald without blinking an eye. Turns out that she is Percival's daughter and she is pissed!





	Frying pans! Who knew, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired by Disney's "tangled"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Tina Goldstein was just bringing a foreign wizard named Newt Scamander into MACUSA, when she was stopped by an unfamiliar woman. "Exuse me. My name is Athena. I'm looking for Percival Graves, but I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost." The woman said. Tina turned to the woman. "Oh. Follow me, ma'am. I happen to be heading to where he usually is." She said, before leading the way towards the Major Investigation department. 

Athena followed her, her heart feeling tight in worry. Her father never let her come to MACUSA, not wanting his enemies to know that he had a daughter. Well, secrecy be damned! She had just returned from a trip around the world and he hadn't written to her in ages. She just wanted to know if her father was alright, damn it! She may be a squib, but she knew how to defend herself.

Athena and her father were as thick as thieves and had been since Percival had adopted her at the age of six. She didn't like how he was always busy with his job, but she understood that MACUSA needed him to keep the peace and she was proud of him. Despite the pressure of his job, Percival did his best to be a good father and always made time for her, no matter how busy he was or how many papers he had to read or write.

They got in the elevator and went to the right department. Stepping inside, Athena saw her father standing there, alive and well. He and the president Seraphina Picquery were listening to a chef complaining about his salary, both of them looking like they had something better to do than watch the man wave animatedly with the frying pan in his handsand complaining. Even though most food was made by house elves, MACUSA had a couple of human chefs for food that couldn't be cooked by magic.  

Athena felt a wave of relief at seeing her father, which quickly turned into dread as Percival looked at her without any recognition in his eyes. No panic at seeing her here. No confusion about her being back earlier than planned. Nothing at all. "Mr Graves. There is someone, who needs to see you." Tina said carefully. The man looked relieved at the distraction and walked towards Athena. 

"Percival Graves." He said, holding out his hand. Athena shook it with a polite smile, making sure that she didn't look him in the eyes. "Athena Sevarg. Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" She asked. The man frowned. "I've seen better to be honest. What can I do for you?" He asked. Athena kept smiling, although her heart and mind were going a mile per minute. 

"I have some news about the mysterious attacks that are going around the city, but may I sit down first. I do not really feel well." She lied, having heard about the attacks in the lobby. The man nodded and led her towards where the president, her guards and the chef were standing. Once they walked past the chef, Athena grabbed the frying pan out of his hand and hit the man in front of her on the back of his head, knocking him out. 

The guards immediately pointed their wands at her and she calmly raised her hands, pan included. "Before you arrest me, would you be so kind to use the revealing spell on him?" She asked, looking at the unconscious man. Giving her a suspicious look, one of the guards did as she asked, only for them to be shocked as the man's features morphed into those of none other than Gellert Grindelwald.

Athena's actions forgiven and forgotten, the guards and Tina pointed their wands at Grindelwald instead. The chef was ordered to get backup and he immediately obeyed, aurors flooding the department within a few minutes. With the Director of Magical Security missing, the president temporarily took charge. She ordered one half of the aurors to find the real Percival and the other half to guard Grindelwald.

Once the aurors were gone to do their jobs, Seraphina finally turned to Athena with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, young lady?" She asked incredulous, being the only person in MACUSA to know about her. Athena simply shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" She asked. Seraphina sighed at her words, before sitting down in a chair, visibly upset.

Athena sat down next to her and rubbed her back, under the watchful eyes of the guards. "I suspected that something was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it. Mercy Lewis, Percival is going to hate me." Seraphina said, tears in her eyes. Athena smiled at her. "Don't worry, aunty Sera. He won't blame you. I just know it." She said. The guards all looked at each other in shock. _Aunty!?_

About an hour later, an auror ran in with the news that they had found the real Percival and that he was being healed in the hospital at the moment. Seraphina, her guards and Athena quickly went there. The two women waited rather impatiently for news. After about two hours, a healer came towards them. She told them about the injuries that the man had gotten in his captivity, which were many. Poor Athena looked green, but managed to fight through it. 

Arriving at Percival's room, Seraphina went inside first to see him awake, but sleepy. He turned towards her and smiled weakly. "So, you finally found him out?" He asked, his voice nearly gone and Seraphina didn't want to know if that was from dehydration or screaming. Instead, she smiled at her old friend. "Well, it wasn't me." She said, before stepping aside so that Percival could see his daughter standing in the doorway. 

The man's eyes widened, shock, relief, fear and pride all mixing together. Athena smiled at him. "Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" She asked. Percival softly smiled back. "Yes, but I was carrying an umbrella." He replied and Athena felt her body sag in relief at hearing those familiar words. It was a code phrase that they had made up, in case something happened and Athena had never been so glad for it

Athena quickly walked towards her father and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, relief flooding his body at knowing that his little girl was safe. Seraphina walked out of the room to let them have some privacy. After a few minutes, Percival pulled back and cupped his daughter's face. "How did you realise that something was wrong?" He asked and Athena smiled. 

"You hadn't written in a while, so I got worried and went home. I was in England, so that was a relief. I saw him and he didn't recognise me. He actually "introduced" himself and didn't say the right words, so I knocked him out with a frying pan." She replied. Percival looked at her in shock, before starting to laugh. "A frying pan?" He asked, still laughing. Athena shrugged in reply. "Who knew, right?" She said with a laugh out her own, before smiling at him. 

"I love you, daddy." She said and her father smiled at her. "I love you too, my little tigress." He replied. Seeing her father fighting to stay awake, Athena stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, dad. I'll protect you." She said, showing him the frying pan that she _still_ had with her. Percival chuckled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Athena kept guard at his bedside, being allowed to stay after Seraphina confided in the healer that she was his daughter, after making the healer swear that she wouldn't tell anyone. 

The next morning, Seraphina walked into the room to an adorable sight: Athena having managed to crawl into the bed and sleeping with her head on her father's chest. Percival had his arms tightly around her and Seraphina wondered if that had been instinctively or if he had woken up during the night and had wrapped his arms around his daughter then. It didn't matter. It was still adorable. At least a week later, Percival was released from the hospital and returned home with his daughter, as long as he took enough rest.

At first, he protested that he felt fine, trying to get out of bed. He only stopped when Athena threatened to knock _him_ out. After that, he obediently rested in bed. During the night, Athena joined him. She was unable to sleep after having been so close to lose her only family. Percival just held her tightly, relieved that they were both safe. One night, he made the decision to resign his position. His daughter needed him more than anything. A few days later, the complaining chef got a raise in salary and a fruit basket.

The story about how Grindelwald had been defeated by a squib wielding a frying pan, got out and haunted him even after he had escaped, even though no one knew who the famous Squib was. Several people didn't take him as seriously anymore after the incident. He tried to find the squib responsible for the humiliation, but was unable to as Athena and Percival had moved to a hidden island in Greece of which the population were only wizards and witches. Only Seraphina was still in contact with them

They were safe there and Athena found and married a handsome, Greek wizard, who didn't care about her being a squib. Percival himself found love in a Greek witch. Athena gave birth to three children and the story about how she defeated a dark wizard with a frying pan was a family favourite. They lived out their lives peacefully and were never bothered by Grindelwald or his followers ever again.

Percival did get nightmares about his time as Grindelwald's prisoner, but with support from his family, they eventually disappeared too. He was happier with his life than he thought he could be. So, when his wife told him that she was pregnant around the time that Athena was pregnant with her second child, he lifted her up and spun her around in happiness, before the couple went to tell Athena that she was going to be a big sister. Life was good for them and all it took was an angry daughter, a complaining chef and his frying pan 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Percival being a dad, don't I?
> 
> Oh, well...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
